Sueños de libertad
by Lobas
Summary: Eugene es un bandido cuyo deber es evitar que los mustangs salvajes de la Red Mesa sean capturados. Rapunzel es la hija de un alcalde que ansía tomar sus propias decisiones. Spirit es el líder de una manada que vive en paz junto a a los suyos. ¿Qué pasará cuándo los destinos de estos tres rebeldes tan diferentes se entrecrucen?
1. Un nuevo día

**Nota: En este fic aparecerán algunas escenas basadas en las respectivas películas de **_**Spirit**_** y **_**Enredados**_**, aunque en ésta última con los toques del Oeste americano. También en esta historia Spirit aún no ha visto a ningún colono, sino que los indios fueron los primeros hombres que le han capturado y ya ha conocido a Lluvia y a Little Creek. **

**¡Qué disfrutéis!**

_Bosques de la zona Este de la Red Mesa (EE. UU; Norteamérica)_

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte poco después de que Eugene se despertara. El joven se desperezó sobre su manta y le dio los buenos días a su caballo, Maximus. El día anterior había sido muy duro, no le habían atrapado los hombres del sheriff por los pelos. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Max había logrado escapar sano y salvo hacia el bosque de la Red Mesa, su hogar.

En aquel lugar tan natural y vivo, todo lo contrario a la bulliciosa e impredecible ciudad, era el único donde podía sentirse seguro y medianamente feliz. Salvo por los lobos, los coyotes, los pumas y alguna que otra serpiente de cascabel, aquel amplio espacio verde era un sitio magnífico para pasar la noche y, por qué no, gran parte del día. El problema eran los molestos vaqueros que atravesaban la Red Mesa para acampar y, si tenían ocasión de hacerlo, capturar algún caballo salvaje. Aquello le sacaba de quicio: Arrebatarle la liberta a un inocente animal para conseguir dinero o para, simplemente, utilizarlo para uso propio de una manera varias veces excesiva, e incluso, cruel; por esa razón sus padres (que aún no habían regresado desde su viaje a la frontera desde hacía dos años) habían decidido detener aquel tipo de actos, por lo menos en aquel territorio, ahuyentando a las manadas que se encontrasen cerca de los hombres para que se fueran a un lugar más seguro, o llevándose a los corceles robados de los cuatreros para luego liberarlos. Ahora, mientras que ellos no volvieran, Eugene debía seguir adelante con aquella misión, con la única colaboración de Maximus y de ciertas personas. Pero, cuando se veía en aprietos para comprar provisiones o alguna otra cosa, Eugene se veía obligado a robar las carteras de los bandidos y algún ricachón podrido de dinero hasta las orejas (nunca a los que verdaderamente lo necesitasen). Todo esto, unido a su astucia y habilidad para llevar a cabo sus acciones con éxito, le había granjeado una enorme fama como uno de los mejores y más buscados ladrones de la zona. Aquello a Eugene no le importaba mucho ya que, de todos modos, no tenía amigos ni tampoco ninguna atadura hacia el mundo urbano ni hacia sus gentes, a pesar de haber intentando anteriormente, sin éxito, buscar empleo en esos lugares. Sólo acudía allí para adquirir algo que le hiciera falta o para ligar con alguna moza, ya que ser un bandido bastante reconocido le había dado cierto éxito entre las mujeres, pues muchas lo consideraban muy atractivo. Además, para proteger mejor la identidad de su familia, decidió cambiar de nombre, al menos por un tiempo, y eligió uno basado en el de su héroe literario favorito: Flynn Rider. En cuanto a Maximus, el caballo raras veces se separaba de su amigo humano y le echaba una pata siempre que podía. Eugene le había rescatado de acabar en las manos de un malvado militar de caballería tras comprarle en una subasta y, aunque el muchacho le había soltado e insistido en que viviera en libertad, el semental se negó a marcharse y desde entonces era su compañero inseparable de aventuras. Unas voces devolvieron al joven a la realidad y observó desde su escondite de dónde procedían. A varios metros, un grupo de vaqueros se carcajeaban entre ellos sobre sus monturas, y por las pintas que llevaban, sólo estaban de paso. Pero lo que inquietó al chico eran las cuerdas que iban colgadas de las sillas de montar: No eran simples viajeros. Eugene miró a Maximus, quien también había estado vigilando a los hombres, y éste asintió. Ese día tampoco iba a ser tranquilo en absoluto.

_Corona Town (EE. UU; Norteamérica)_

Rapunzel se desveló con los fuertes toques en la puerta que dio su dama de compañía, Gothel.

-¡Vamos, Rapunzel! Son las 8:20, hace un buen rato que deberías estar desayunando.-dijo la autoritaria voz de la mujer.

-Ya voy, Sra. Gothel.- respondió la muchacha aún soñolienta.

La joven se irguió sobre su cama y se frotó los ojos para despejarse. Acto seguido se levantó y dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto para abrirla y recibir la luz matinal del sol. Una vez que lo hizo, se apoyó sobre el alféizar y miró hacia el cielo azul y despejado, aquel día prometía ser bastante caluroso; luego bajó la vista hacia las calles de la ciudad y pudo ver a las personas caminando hacia las tiendas y las tabernas, a comerciantes con sus mulas y carros cargados de objetos traídos de otros estados o hasta de Europa, y a parejas que acompañaban a sus hijos hasta la escuela.

-Qué felices deben de ser-pensó Rapunzel dejando escapar un suspiro- Su vida es tan libre y sencilla. ¡Qué fastidio es el ser la hija del alcalde!

Un tacto escamoso la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo desviar la mirada hacia su mano: Era su amigo, el camaleón Pascal.

-Oh, buenos días, Pascal. ¿Has dormido bien?-le preguntó la rubia al animal, que le contestó con un gesto afirmativo.

El reptil miró sonriente a su compañera humana y le palpó un dedo con la pata como si dijese:

_-Tranquila, no es tan malo. Es cuestión de animarse._

La muchacha suspiró de nuevo y miró agradecida al animalito, él nunca la abandonaba y siempre le daba ánimos para que siguiese adelante con una chispa de alegría en la mente. Pero, últimamente, ni eso lograba hacerle sonreír como antes. El día a día de Rapunzel era seguir un estricto horario lleno de aburridas reuniones, asambleas y visitas, varias veces con gente de palabras necias y alma avariciosa. Sus padres eran muy generosos y pacientes, razón por la cual eran tan respetados; pero, por desgracia, el trabajo del padre de Rapunzel como alcalde de Corona Town mantenía al matrimonio alejado de su hija bastante a menudo, ya que no la llevaban consigo al considerar que no era bueno para ella realizar tantos viajes, cosa que la chica agradecía. Rapunzel, aunque no tuviese muchos amigos en la ciudad, se divertía pasando sus ratos libres leyendo novelas, pintando las paredes de su habitación o montando a caballo por los alrededores. Sin embargo, había algo que ella siempre había deseado desde niña: Cabalgar hasta la Red Mesa y ver sus hermosos paisajes llenos de vida y colorido y, si podía, contemplar alguna de aquellas famosas manadas de caballos silvestres. La muchacha adoraba a los caballos, en especial a los mustangs, los corceles salvajes por excelencia; y anhelaba con todo su ser volver a ver aquel semental de pelaje dorado y crines negras con el que había topado dos meses antes cuando había acompañado a sus padres a otra ciudad que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de Corona Town. El camino pasaba a poca distancia de la Red Mesa, y la muchacha nunca había estado tan cerca de aquel lugar al que tanto había deseado ir. Durante la noche, tras haber acampado, Rapunzel aprovechó que todos se habían dormido para montar en su caballo y cabalgar hasta el límite con la Red Mesa; justo cuando la chica había estado a punto de cruzar hacia el desconocido territorio, un potente relincho hizo que la montura de Rapunzel se detuviera lleno de temor, el aviso iba en serio y se negó a avanzar un paso más. Y entonces, de entre las sombras nocturnas apareció un magnífico mustang, que observó a los intrusos desde un montículo cercano. La rubia se había quedado pasmada ante su gran nobleza y hermosura. Aquel semental, de pelo amarillo como el sol y crines, cola y patas negras como la noche, representaba todo lo que un animal salvaje era: Libre, respetable, precioso y poderoso. Una vez que el corcel hubo desaparecido por donde vino al no suponer a la humana como una amenaza, la joven se había decidido a volver a verle para después dibujarlo en la última pared sin pintar de su cuarto. Miró el calendario: Sólo quedaba un mes para su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

El reloj de cuco le avisó de lo tarde que era y Rapunzel regresó a la realidad para enfrentarse otra vez al horario matutino. Una vez que se hubo aseado y vestido, la joven rubia bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, donde le esperaba Gothel, como siempre, con una mirada cargada de impaciencia.

-Llegas diez minutos tarde, chiquilla.-dijo fríamente la mujer.

-Lo siento, Sra. Gothel. Estaba algo más cansada de lo habitual.

-¿No habrás vuelto a ojear alguno de esos inútiles libros acerca de esos _ponis _salvajes durante la madrugada, verdad?

-No son ponis, Sra. Gothel, son caballos de baja estatura… ¡Ups!-la chica se tapó la boca y se encogió: La había descubierto-Eh… esto… yo…

-¿_Esto yo_ qué, Rapunzel? Me pareció que te había quedado bien claro sobre lo que pienso acerca de ese asunto.-el ceño casi siempre fruncido de Gothel se endureció aún más.

-Pero Sra. Gothel, esos mustangs son maravillosos. Dicen que son una de las razas más bravas y veloces que hay; viven en manadas organizadas jerárquicamente, encabezadas por un macho y una hembra líderes. Incluso hay quien dice que hay algunos que son casi indomables…

-¡Rapunzel, ya basta! Ya te he visto el plumero. No irás a la Red Mesa, y se acabó.

-Pero…

-No hay más que hablar, señorita. Tú eres la hija de un hombre respetable y muy importante, y como tal, debes atenerte a las responsabilidades que te corresponden.

La muchacha exhaló por lo bajo, Gothel jamás la entendería; y tampoco había tenido ocasión de preguntarle a sus padres sobre si le permitirían ir a la Red Mesa, pues últimamente estaban ausentes casi todo el tiempo debido a un asunto complicado acerca de los conflictos de la caballería con el territorio de los indios y de la construcción de la vía del ferrocarril.

-Date prisa, hoy debes dejar todo preparado para el trayecto de mañana.-le ordenó la dama de compañía al verla distraía de nuevo.

En ese momento a Rapunzel se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Se le había olvidado por completo la visita que debía realizar al Coronel del fuerte cercano, quien, además, se había mostrado muy amable con ella aquellos últimos días, lo que inquietaba aún más a la chica. Aquel hombre era muy educado y distinguido, pero debajo de aquella máscara de cortesía se ocultaba un ser falto de escrúpulos y brutal; si alguno de sus soldados o un animal no hacía las cosas como a él le gustaba, le castigaba de manera indiscriminada y, a veces, cruel. La sola idea de ver al Coronel como un pretendiente, o peor, como esposo, hacía que a la rubia se le revolvieran las tripas.

-Ésta será la última vez que vaya allí-dijo Rapunzel para sus adentros.

_Praderas de la zona Este de la Red Mesa ( EE. UU; Norteamérica)_

El aire fresco y puro de las montañas llenó los ollares de Spirit, y éste cerró los ojos de placer a la vez que sentía la brisa en su dorado pelaje. Era primavera y el ambiente se notaba calmado y lleno de vida, su amiga águila graznó desde las alturas y planeó cerca del semental, que se puso a dos patas para saludarle. En ese instante un relincho femenino hizo a Spirit girarse: Era Lluvia, su compañera, que se aproximaba a él lentamente. El corcel le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició con el hocico, y ésta le correspondió. Tras darse varias carantoñas, la pareja se miró a los ojos con intenso amor y, acto seguido, Spirit tocó con delicadeza el vientre de Lluvia con el morro, sintiendo los movimientos del potrillo que no tardaría mucho en nacer. Sonrió otra vez, lleno de felicidad. Más tarde, los dos caballos se reunieron con el resto de la manada, entre ellos se encontraba Esperanza, la madre de Spirit, que les recibió con un resoplo de alegría. Los tres se pusieron a pastar tranquilamente, rodeados por sus compañeros de grupo.

Spirit suspiró y recordó la época en la que había sido capturado por los indios lakota, que más tarde habían intentado domarlo. Durante su estancia en el poblado conoció a Lluvia, que había nacido y crecido entre los humanos y no le importaba que éstos la montasen, en especial Little Creek, su dueño. Finalmente éste último, al ver la terrible melancolía que sufría Spirit por su hogar en libertad, decidió liberarlo junto con Lluvia, muy a su pesar; el muchacho sabía que ésta no sería feliz sin estar al lado del mustang dorado, aunque la yegua pinta se mostró muy triste al separase de su amigo bípedo. El semental estaba inmensamente agradecido hacia el indio y de vez en cuando le visitaban, pero últimamente se habían visto en problemas para hacerlo, ya que en la zona donde estaba instalado el campamento lakota se respiraba un aire de tensión y preocupación por parte de los humanos; también los alrededores se estaban llenando de olores extraños y desconocidos que obligaban a la pareja a realizar cada vez rodeos más largos para llegar hasta Little Creek. Pero el delicado estado en el que se encontraba Lluvia no le permitía galopar una distancia tan larga durante tanto tiempo seguido, de modo que, para su desilusión, Spirit y la hembra se habían visto forzados a dejar de ir al poblado, al menos hasta que naciera el pequeño. De repente, el viento le hizo llegar a Spirit un olor raro que le resultó similar a los que había en las fronteras del territorio lakota, lo que le puso los pelos de punta. ¿De dónde procedía aquel rastro? Y lo más importante, ¿ese algo sería peligroso?

**¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! **

**Un beso.**


	2. Persecución

Eugene acarició a Maximus por última vez durante esa noche y se acostó en la hierba, envolviéndose entre sus mantas de lana. Aunque el día había sido caluroso, el ambiente nocturno prometía ser frío al menos durante unas horas, de manera que el joven también le colocó una manta a su caballo para evitar que corriese el riesgo de pillar un resfriado. Había sido una jornada muy dura para ellos, ya que se habían visto obligados a alejar a varias manadas de mustangs de la zona por donde pasaban los vaqueros recién llegados, que habían acampado no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los dos amigos, hasta se podía escuchar la melodía de su armónica. Tumbado boca arriba y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la silla de montar, el chico miró hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado. Le encantaban los momentos en los que se quedaba contemplando el firmamento, pensando que en algún lugar, y aunque estuviesen muy lejos, sus padres también lo estaban viendo; aquello le llenaba de felicidad y le llenaba un poco ese vacío que le carcomía el alma desde la ausencia de sus progenitores, que cada vez le resultaba más dolorosa, incluso se había planteado abandonar la Red Mesa para ir en su busca y saber si estaban bien. Al encontrase la cabaña donde se había criado en un lugar tan alejado de la civilización, el muchacho no recibía correo de ningún tipo, ni siquiera su familia lo recibía cuando vivían con él, de manera que nadie sabía de su estancia en el inmenso espacio natural, cosa que agradecía el bandido, ya que impedía que sus enemigos supiesen donde se encontraba y de esa manera evitaría muchos problemas a sus padres cuando regresaran.

-Buenas noches, Maximus- dijo el muchacho en un suspiro, para luego cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de allí, Rapunzel ya había dejado preparada su maleta para el viaje que debía emprender al fuerte al día siguiente. Antes de acostarse, observó el cielo nocturno en compañía de Pascal, con mirada melancólica.

* * *

De vuelta a la Red Mesa, Spirit acababa de desear buenas noches a su manada y se acercó a Lluvia para acariciarle amorosamente el hocico, y después también le dio un _abrazo_ a su madre. El semental no tardó en subir a su montículo favorito para así poder mirar mejor el firmamento; la dulce brisa de la pradera le envolvió y él sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía totalmente feliz, y nada ni nadie podría arrebatársela.

* * *

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el manto negro de la noche, siendo vista por tres sujetos que no se conocían de nada entre ellos:

-Deseo volver a ver a mis padres.-pensó Eugene.

-Deseo ver cumplido mi sueño antes de mi cumpleaños.-dijo Rapunzel.

-_Deseo que esto no acabe nunca._-pensó Spirit.

Más tarde, cuando faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, Spirit divisó un punto luminoso en un bosque lejano. Confuso, olfateó el aire, pero el viento no le tarjo ningún olor especial, de modo que llamó a Esperanza y le pidió que fuese a su lado. Los dos caballos se fijaron unos segundos en la extraña luz, sin comprender lo que era ni lo que hacía allí. Spirit decidió ir a explorarlo, ero la yegua palomino le detuvo: Aquello podría ser peligroso. Su hijo puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo en su lenguaje equino que no se preocupase y que volvería antes de que los demás se diesen cuanta: No quería preocupar a Lluvia (por eso no le había despertado). El corcel galopó hacia su objetivo ebrio de curiosidad, Spirit solía mantener la cabeza frío ante cualquier situación peliaguda, pero lo único que le perdía era su ansia de explorar lo desconocido, aunque al final descubriese que no debería haberlo pensado siquiera y, a pesar de haberse dado ya muchos disgustos, el joven mustang seguía siendo un aventurero sin remedio.

Media hora después, Maximus se desveló al escuchar el sonido de unos cascos al trote y distinguió en la oscuridad, a poca distancia, a un caballo de pelaje amarillo que debía de tener más o menos su edad. Le extrañó que estuviese sólo, sin ninguna manada o un compañero cerca, y se preguntó qué le habría impulsado a acercarse tanto a los humanos. El semental blanco observó cómo el recién llegado olfateaba las huellas que habían dejado los animales de los cowboys y acto seguido se dirigía hacia dónde habían acampado. Alarmado, Maximus fue hasta su amo y le mordisqueó la manta para despertarle, pero no hubo suerte. Finalmente, el équido sacó su lengua y lamió la mejilla del chico.

-¡Aaaaahh!-Eugene se irguió, sobresaltado, e inmediatamente se secó la saliva del carrillo.- ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?

El corcel apuntó con su hocico hacia el mustang solitario y pronto su dueño entendió lo que quería decir: Debían alejar al caballo de allí lo antes posible si no querían que se expusiera a ser capturado. Eugene recogió rápidamente sus mantas y ensilló a Maximus para luego ir a la carrera hacia el punto donde se encontraban los jinetes.

Spirit se aproximó con cautela hacia donde suponía que se encontraba la luz, que había desaparecido hacía pocos minutos. Ahora solamente se notaba en el aire un fuerte olor a humo y a madera quemada. Al caballo le resultó familiar aquel rastro: En el poblado indio, cuando los indios se disponían a cocinar o a mantener apartado el frío nocturno de sus tiendas, encendían pequeñas pero reconfortantes hogueras. El semental dorado pensó que tal vez los intrusos fueran los mismos hombres que le habían atrapado un año antes, pero no percibió los mismos olores que entonces, de manera que se mantuvo alerta en todo momento mientras se internaba en el bosque. Al poco tiempo se fijó en un grupo de cinco caballos que dormitaban junto a un árbol caído, colocados en fila. De pronto uno de ellos abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza sorprendido en cuanto vislumbró a Spirit. Éste avanzó hacia el desconocido y reparó en que se veía en serias dificultades para moverse: Estaba atado a una de las ramas del tronco. Aquello llenó de tensión al mustang, estaba amarrado como hacían con los caballos indios cuando anochecía, para que no se alejasen de la seguridad del poblado, pero los olores que envolvían al preso no se parecían en absoluto a los de los anteriores. Un carraspeo hizo que Spirit se volviera hacia unos bultos que dormían alrededor de una fogata recientemente apagada, y se decidió a descubrir de una vez por todas qué nuevos seres se habían adentrado en sus tierras.

Por su parte, Eugene y Maximus llegaron al campamento pocos minutos después. En silencio y con precaución, espiaron desde unos grandes arbustos los movimientos del mustang dorado. El joven tenía planeado ahuyentarlo para que se apartarse de los vaqueros, pero la ventaja que les había llevado el semental salvaje había truncado la estrategia. Al tiempo que el bandido pensaba qué podrían hacer para que el animal se marchase sin desvelar a los viajeros, observó incrédulo cómo éste se paseaba entre los hombres sin apenas muestras de miedo, jamás había visto a un animal actuar con tanta despreocupación ante una situación desconocida. Spirit exploró detenidamente a aquellos humanos, que le parecieron muy distintos a los indios: Su piel era más pálida, vestían extrañas ropas y portaban objetos muy raros y curiosos. Se detuvo a investigar una de las botas; asombrado, jugueteó con la espuela haciéndola girar y luego metió el morro dentro del calzado, pero el hedor que desprendía le hizo quitárselo de encima lanzándolo por los aires. La bota cayó sobre la cabeza de uno de los vaqueros.

-¿A ti qué te ocurre?-dijo el jinete, enojado, tirándole el zapato al que estaba a su lado.

-¡Auch! Pero serás…

-Shhhh. Mira ese caballo-susurró el primer hombre, señalando a Spirit.

-Es precioso. Vamos a por él.-respondió el otro a la vez que se levantaba con sigilo y cogía un lazo.

Eugene no sabía qué hacer. Spirit estaba de espaldas a los vaqueros y no sospechaba lo que éstos estaban a punto de hacerle. Dedujo las probables soluciones unos segundos y se decidió.

-A la porra con todo-suspiró para sus adentros, no tenía otra opción.

El muchacho agarró uno de sus revólveres, apuntó al espacio que se encontraba entre los cowboys y el mustang y disparó. El ruido que provocó la bala al impactar contra el suelo obligó a Spirit a volverse para ver la amenaza que tenía detrás, y entonces descubrió a sus acechantes. Relinchando con desafío, el corcel se puso de manos y saltó sobre la hoguera, despertando a los demás jinetes. Spirit se dispuso a correr lejos de allí tan velozmente como pudiese, pero los bípedos no tardaron en ir tras él sobre sus monturas. Eugene subió al lomo de Max como una flecha y siguió de cerca a los hombres, tenía que vigilar hacia dónde iban y si estaban próximos a atrapar al caballo amarillo o no. Spirit se las ingenió para engañar a sus perseguidores y colocarse justo detrás de ellos (aunque no llegó a ver a Eugene, pues éste iba unos metros más retrasado), e hizo caerse de la silla a uno de los humanos mordiéndole el trasero. El caballo del vaquero derribado resopló agradecido y Spirit apretó el paso para después empujar al resto de los cabalgantes, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. El semental aprovechó esto para huir y por fin perdió de vista a los extraños. Decidió que era hora de regresar con la manada y se fue hacia el lugar sin disminuir la velocidad.

En cuanto a Eugene, él y Maximus no tardaron en alcanzar a los vaqueros, que intentaban descubrir por dónde había escapado el mustang salvaje tras haberse calmado a sus caballerías, que se habían asustado después del repentino ataque del corcel dorado.

-Maldito bicho.-gruñó uno de los hombres.

-Tan pronto como lo capturemos pienso enseñarle lo que es bueno.-le acompañó uno de los más jóvenes.

El bandido frunció el ceño, al igual que su amigo equino: No iban a permitir tal cosa. Bastó con sentir cómo el muchacho aferraba las rodillas a los costados de Maximus para que el caballo blanco saliese disparado hacia los malvados. Éstos no esperaban otra embestida y se vieron sorprendidos por una figura albina que pasó entre ellos como un rayo.

-¿Pero qué coño…?

El grupo se fijó en el responsable de que sus monturas se revolvieran nerviosas de nuevo, que se había detenido a pocos cuerpos de ellos: Un chico de unos veinte años que iba sobre un corcel andaluz de pelaje blanco como la nieve. Les mostró a los jinetes una cartera que colgaba de sus dedos.

-¿Han perdido algo, amigos?-comentó divertido el ladrón.

-¡Mi dinero!-gritó un hombre que tenía un largo bigote.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el muchacho indicó a Max con las riendas que diese media vuelta para luego dirigirse fugazmente hacia el bosque.

-¡No huyas, cabrón!-el vaquero al que había robado y otro de los jóvenes fueron en pos de él.

Spirit galopaba aliviado hacia el prado donde descansaba su familia. Al llegar, éstos le recibieron con relinchos de alegría, en especial Lluvia y Esperanza. Pero la felicidad se desvaneció al escucharse unas voces humanas y cascos: Eran dos de los bípedos, que habían logrado seguirle la pista. Desesperado, el corcel ordenó a los suyos que se marchasen lo más lejos posible. Dudaron unos segundos, pero la insistencia de su líder les hizo desaparecer de la pradera a toda velocidad, rodeando a la yegua pinta para protegerla, ya que en su avanzada gestación se encontraba más débil. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que la manada no corría peligro, Spirit cargó contra los invasores, provocando que uno de ellos acabara en el suelo, e incitó al otro a perseguirle hacia un cañón, donde tenía pensado despistarle entre las confusas galerías.

Eugene miró hacia atrás y vio cómo uno de los jinetes sacaba una pistola de su cinturón y le apuntaba, pero falló el tiro. Enseguida el joven recordó que se encontraba en uno de los senderos donde él había colocado algunas trampas con las que intentaba mantener a raya a los metiches de las zonas de pasto de las manadas de mustangs, y los condujo hasta una de ellas. Maximus, que conocía bien los puntos en los que estaban ocultas, se aproximó a un palo largo clavado en el suelo. Su amo se agachó hábilmente sobre la silla y, agarrado al pomo de cuero, se colgó de un lateral del semental para así arrancar el madero de la tierra. Confundidos, los cowboys continuaron espoleando a sus caballos con el fin de darle caza de una vez. Pero lo que no sospecharon era que aquella vara activaba el mecanismo de la trampa y una cuerda atada a dos árboles paralelos descendió de repente; el hombre bigotudo tropezó con ella, quedando suspendido de ella un par de segundos. El segundo vaquero había logrado esquivarla a tiempo y siguió cabalgando tras Eugene.

-¡No escaparás, rufián!-le gritó al bandido.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!-dicho esto, Eugene apretó suavemente los talones en el vientre de su montura y el animal aceleró todo lo que pudo, ganando un poco más de terreno.

Un rato más tarde, los dos amigos se internaron en el cañón con el objetivo de librarse del insistente jinete. Cuando hubieron recorrido varios metros del rocoso laberinto, se encontraron galopando a poca distancia detrás del mustang dorado.

-¡A por ellos!-comentó el que había estado persiguiendo a Spirit.

Los fugitivos se vieron acorralados en un callejón sin salida, aunque no dejaron de correr a pesar de haber reparado ya en la pared de piedra.

-Ya son nuestros.

-Y que lo digas.

Eugene barajó las diversas opciones que tenía en mente, pero ninguna le parecía muy sensata, y justo cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido para los tres, el caballo silvestre se encaramó a un escalón estrecho que había en el muro rocoso y se precipitó sobre uno de los vaqueros. El hombre se dejó caer del lomo de su corcel para evitar ser golpeado por las pezuñas del animal. El équido les relinchó con tono burlón y despareció al torcer una esquina. Eugene quiso marcharse de allí también y ordenó a Maximus que saliera a todo correr, pero una mano apresó al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa con tanta brutalidad que le tiró de la montura: Era uno de los jinetes, que acto seguido le ató de pies y manos para que así no pudiera fugarse. Max trató de ayudar a su dueño, sin embargo un lazo que se cerró sobre su cuello no le dejó hacerlo. El responsable era el tipo a quien Spirit había derribado antes, que había logrado recuperar a su caballo y había ido encontrado a sus compañeros siguiendo las pisadas de herradura que éstos habían dejado. El cuadrúpedo blanco arremetió contra su raptor, pero una segunda soga le enganchó la pata trasera, haciéndole complicada la tarea de moverse, pues en ese caso tenía muchas posibilidades de perder el equilibrio o peor, de lastimarse. Por otro lado, Spirit apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando una cuerda apareció de la nada y lo agarró por la garganta, haciéndole caer sobre el suelo pedregoso. Furioso, el mustang trató de atacar al humano que tenía la soga, pero los demás bípedos no tardaron en amarrarle dos de sus extremidades y tirar de ellas con el fin de derribarle. Unos relinchos llamaron la atención del corcel, al que finalmente habían tumbado en la tierra: Era su manada, y al frente iban Lluvia y Esperanza. Las dos yeguas descendieron por el desnivel donde se hallaban con la intención de ayudarle, pero Spirit les dijo que no lo hiciesen, que se marchasen lejos y que y guiaran y defendieran a la familia. Esperanza le contestó con el alma destrozada y volvió sobre sus pasos junto al resto, pero Lluvia no se movió un ápice, quería ir con su compañero. Éste le dijo una vez más que no se acercase y que cuidase del potrillo de ambos mientras que él no regresara. Por último, le gritó en su idioma équido: _¡Te quiero!_, y la hembra pinta se fue con la manada tras responderle lo mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Eugene y Maximus observaron la escena, conmocionados, y el muchacho se propuso que desde ese instante haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para que aquel animal volviese a ser libre y viviese en paz junto a los que amaba. El joven ladrón y los caballos forcejearon un buen rato con los intrusos, incluso Eugene intentó sacar su revólver para asustar a los animales de aquellos brutos con unos cuantos disparos al aire y de ese modo tener una oportunidad, pero el cowboy más gordito vio sus intenciones y le arrancó el arma de la mano, así como la segunda pistola que colgaba del cinto del prisionero.

-Si te pensabas que podrías librarte de tu merecido vas listo.-el hombre apuntó con una escopeta, pero uno de sus compinches la apartó.

-Espera, Bill. Guarda eso.-el hombre estudió detenidamente los rasgos del chico y en seguida supo de quién se trataba.-Éste delincuente es Flynn Rider, uno de los más buscados de la región.

-¿Y?-comentó el vaquero bigotudo.

-En lugar de cargárnoslo aquí y ahora, ¿por qué no se lo entregamos a las autoridades junto con este mustang salvaje? Seguro que nos hacemos de oro con este doble botín.

Los jinetes se miraron entre ellos y luego a los presos, y asintieron.

-Maldita sea.-gruñó Eugene para sus adentros- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?


	3. Prisioneros

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Eugene, Maximus y Spirit habían sido sacados a la fuerza de su hogar por los vaqueros. Pronto habían dejado atrás los bosques y las praderas, los montes y los abundantes ríos, para pasar por un extenso desierto rojo y pedregoso. El águila les chilló desde las alturas y los tres prisioneros se giraron hacia ella; aparte de Spirit, el joven bandido y el caballo blanco también la conocían: Ella les guiaba hacia los caballos que habían sido capturados por algún intruso, y también les ayudaba a encontrar un determinado camino cuando se perdían entre los innumerables senderos de la Rad Mesa. La majestuosa ave les miró con tristeza, les echaría de menos.

Tras viajar duras millas bajo el sol abrasador y noches tormentosas, los cowboys vieron un enorme edifico de madera que se alzaba sobre el suelo árido y estéril: Un fuerte de la caballería. Spirit lo observó entre sorprendido y confuso, y Eugene palideció por completo. Aquello sería incluso peor que acabar en manos de un sheriff, ¡eran militares, le harían picadillo en cuanto lo tuvieran en su poder!, por no hablar de lo que sería de Maximus y del corcel dorado, ya que los soldados tenían fama de ser muy rudos con los animales, en especial con los salvajes. En pocos minutos les llevaron hasta la fortaleza, Spirit fue agarrado por cuatro hombres, y Eugene y Max por dos, y los arrastraron hasta el interior. El chico fue separado de su amigo équido, que enseguida comenzó a llamarlo con fuertes relinchos hasta que lo encerraron en los establos junto a otros caballos del ejército, y a Spirit lo guiaron hacia el centro del fortín. El mustang miró hacia todos los lados, impresionado por todo cuánto allí había, pero lo que más perplejo le dejó fue cómo caminaban las monturas de los soldados: Iban en organizadas filas, al mismo paso y sin apartarse de su puesto; tenían la cabeza exageradamente erguida y las crines y la cola cortadas. Spirit les pidió ayuda, pero los animales que se paraban a escucharle inmediatamente eran espoleados y obligados a seguir adelante. Por su parte, Eugene forcejeaba con los dos tipos que le sujetaban por el cuello y los hombros, haciéndole andar con la cabeza agachada para así no ofrecer demasiada resistencia. Pero en cuanto los hombres desviaron la atención hacia Spirit, que se había puesto a corcovear y a galopar para intentar librarse de sus ataduras, el ladrón aprovechó para golpear con el codo a uno y al otro le propinó un fuerte cabezazo. El muchacho corrió hacia las caballerizas para soltar a Maximus, pero esta vez cuatro soldados le inmovilizaron con brutalidad. La pelea del joven y el corcel silvestre con los militares fue interrumpida por un disparo. Ambos presos se fijaron en el causante del tiro: El coronel del fuerte, un hombre con bigote de casi cuarenta años, cuyo pelo le llevaba hasta los omóplatos.

-¿Tienen algún problema, señores?-preguntó fríamente, guardando su arma.

-Nos han entregado al bandido Flynn Rider, Coronel.

-No me diga.

El alto cargo descendió de su caballo para acercarse al chico.

-Déjame verte la cara, muchacho.-le dijo con un tono aparentemente cortés, irguiéndole el mentón con su fusta.

Después de estudiarle mejor las facciones, el Coronel espetó una carcajada burlona.

-Vaya, vaya. Esperaba encontrarme a un hombre de aspecto fiero y temible, y no eres más que un crío de apenas veinte años. Es una auténtica lástima…

-Dudo que sea tanta como el asco que me a mí da el verle a usted.-le contestó Eugene con una sonrisa despreocupada.

El joven ya había oído hablar de aquel monstruo de rostro humano, y ahora que lo tenía delante no sentía otra cosa que antipatía hacia él. No soportaban a los que abusaban de su poder, aún menos a los que lo hacía por medio de maltratos a otros seres vivos, y aquel jinete era de los peores. El Coronel entrecerró los ojos, al parecer el comentario del ladrón no le había afectado en absoluto, pero a los pocos segundos le dio al muchacho un puñetazo en pleno estómago, lo que provocó que éste se encogiese a la vez que soltaba un quejido de dolor entre dientes. Maximus, al ver esto, se enfureció y empezó a patear con los miembros delanteros las paredes de las cuadras, no soportaba que hirieran a su dueño; y Spirit contempló la escena incrédulo: ¡Aquel humano había atacado a uno de los suyos, ni siquiera había visto hacer eso a los indios! A partir de ese instante, el semental decidió que en ese lugar los bípedos no debían de estar bien de la cabeza.

-Átenlo en el poste que hay junto al corral, caballeros.-mandó el Coronel, sin perder la compostura en la voz.

Los hombres obedecieron sin tapujos y condujeron a Eugene hacia la estaca. Acto seguido el militar avanzó hacia el mustang y también le levantó la cabeza con la fusta.

-¿Y éste animal de dónde ha salido? ¿Ha venido con ese delincuente?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, señor. Y también nos han entregado ese caballo andaluz blanco que está en los establos.

-Hm; una deliciosa visita, dos magníficos caballos de pura raza y un ladrón buscado por todo el condado. Hoy será un gran día, muchachos.

Los soldados acompañaron las crueles risas de su jefe, pero esto sólo aumentó la ira de Spirit, que cogió la fusta entre sus dientes y la partió en dos. Las carcajadas cesaron y los tipos comenzaron a tirar de las cuerdas para calmar al cuadrúpedo.

-Ya hemos doblegado a otros caballos silvestres, y éste no será una excepción.-respondió el Coronel, recogiendo el objeto roto del suelo- Sargento, reclútelo.

-A la orden, Coronel.

Rapunzel se encontraba en su albergue colocando sus pertenencias en las diferentes estanterías, armarios y cajones. Una vez que terminó, se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró: Odiaba aquel lugar, y aún más al que lo dirigía. No sabía qué le hacía pensar que la había impresionado con sus historias sobre batallas irracionales y sangrientas y con sus rangos del ejército. No pensaba convertirse en la esposa de ese rastrero sin corazón, de ninguna manera. Pascal estaba durmiendo sobre la almohada, había sido un trayecto largo y el reptil estaba muy cansado, así que la joven le dejó descansar tranquilo. Miró hacia todos los lados, cavilando sobre qué podría hacer para pasar el rato hasta la hora de cenar, pero ninguna de las distintas opciones le convencía. De repente, la chica escuchó sonidos de forcejeo y gritos fuera de la cabaña.

-¡Muévete, capullo!

-¡Eh, sin faltar, señores! Hablando con serenidad se entiende la gente.

Curiosa por averiguar qué estaba pasando, Rapunzel se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Entonces vio a alguien que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

Mientras caminaba siendo empujado por los soldados, Eugene reparó en la muchacha que salía del albergue, que le embelesó sin remedio: Tenía una larga cabellera rubia, como un rayo de sol; unos hermosos ojos verdes; un rostro redondeado y muy bello, y una esbelta y delicada figura. Los dos jóvenes mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos.

-¿Qué coño miras, niñato?-uno de los militares le arreó una brutal colleja al bandido, rompiendo la magia del momento.

Rapunzel meneó ligeramente la cabeza y frunció el ceño, confundida por el modo en que la había observado el ladrón. ¿Qué había visto en ella para que la mirase así? Ella no era ni la mitad de guapa que aquellas mujeres en las que solían poner sus ojos aquel tipo de hombres. Sin verse capaz de apartar la vista del recién llegado, la chica miró cómo lo amarraban al poste y luego se alejaban los soldados, riéndose de él. Eugene exhaló frustrado y, tras notar que alguien le vigilaba, se volvió hacia la rubia, que en seguida fingió desviar la atención hacia el corral vacío. El muchacho sonrió, por lo menos había captado su interés. Pronto decidió ver cómo se las apañaba el caballo salvaje que había sido raptado con Maximus y con él. El animal fue atado a dos maderos por ambos lados con el objetivo de que no se moviera ni se pusiera de manos, y llamaron al herrero para que lo preparase. Rapunzel sintió que el corazón de daba un vuelco y abrió los ojos, incrédula: ¡Ese era el mustang dorado de la Red Mesa, el mismo con el que se había topado dos meses antes! Una sensación de alegría y emoción la embargó y al minuto fue a paso ligero en dirección al semental. Una vez que estuvo a apenas medio metro de él, la joven extendió el brazo para tocarlo, pero una mano la detuvo y la obligó a recular lejos del caballo.

-¡No, Rapunzel! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a esa bestia.-le mandó Gothel con voz alarmada, pero firme.

-Pero…

-La dama tiene razón, señorita Rapunzel.-dijo el Coronel desde su montura, él también se había aproximado para ver las reacciones del corcel.-Nunca se saber lo impredecible que puede ser un animal silvestre.

-A usted nadie le ha invitado a meter las narices en el asunto-le dijo Rapunzel mentalmente al militar, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡Murphy, tenemos un caballo para ti!-gritó el sargento, apartándose rápidamente del équido al ver que intentaba morderle.-Es bastante salvaje.

Spirit desvió la mirada hacia un humano regordete que llevaba puesto un delantal y que apestaba a carbón quemado.

-Ya veremos lo salvaje que es en cuanto le deje claro quién está al mando.-espetó con burla el herrero.

El bípedo sacó unas tijeras del bolsillo de su delantal y agarró un mechón de las crines del caballo, que no dudó en darle un buen mordisco en cuanto vio sus intenciones. El hombre se echó hacia atrás, con la mano dolorida y los ojos cargados de enfado al fijarse en cómo Spirit asentía como diciendo: _Para que aprendas._ Eugene sonrió divertido, por lo menos el équido sabía defenderse bien; y Rapunzel reprimió una carcajada para no enojar a los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Así que buscas bulla, ¿no?-dijo Murphy al mustang, enojado.

Minutos más tarde, le colocaron al corcel un bozal y le ataron de manera que la cabeza le quedase gacha, y entonces el herrero volvió a su trabajo. Pero Spirit no se daba por vencido y el humano siempre acababa con un nuevo moratón producido por sus cascos, lo único que consiguió con éxito fue recortarle las crines y el final del rabo. Rapunzel tuvo que taparse disimuladamente la boca con una mano para reprimir la risa, mientras que Eugene lo hacía por lo bajo; por su parte, los caballos del fuerte disfrutaban con el espectáculo. Definitivamente, aquel no era un caballo como los demás. Finalmente, Murphy salió de su cobertizo con un hierro de marcaje ardiendo y Spirit se puso en tensión al reparar en el temible objeto: Aquello no era nada bueno, dedujo. Tiró de los amarres con todas sus fuerzas y se deshizo del bozal justo cuando el bípedo iba a colocarle el hierro sobre la piel. Los presentes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, para luego ver cómo el mustang le daba un potente cabezazo al herrero, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó un militar al caído, corriendo a socorrerle.

Eugene no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas, al igual que los caballos que habían estado observando.

-¡Qué horror!-criticó Gothel con tono exagerado.

Aunque lo sucedido no era un motivo de broma para el resto de personas que estaban allí, Rapunzel creía que le iba a reventar el pecho de las muchas risas que estaba reteniendo. Spirit enderezó el cuello y miró a la gente con desafío, había dejado bien claro que no iba a permitir que ningún humano le tocara sin consentimiento.

-Cabo-ordenó el sargento al que estaba junto a él-Vaya a buscar algunos voluntarios para que lleven a este bicho a las cuadras.

-No, a las cuadras no.-decretó el Coronel.- Métanlo en el corral y ensíllenlo. Es hora de domesticar a ese animal de una vez.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, tanto Eugene y Rapunzel como Spirit se quedaron mirando con repulsión al jinete cuando éste les dio la espalda. No les daba buena espina y el hombre no se preocupaba en demostrarles por qué.

Una hora después, casi todos los que se encontraban en el fortín se dirigieron al enorme recinto que se encontraba en un extremo del centro del edificio. Hacía tiempo que no asistían a la doma de un corcel salvaje y no querían perdérselo. El Coronel invitó a sus visitantes a contemplar el acontecimiento, a lo que la muchacha quiso oponerse, pero al final se vio obligada a acceder por culpa de Gothel.

-Gracias por invitarnos a presenciar esta doma, señor Coronel.-le agradeció la dama de compañía al militar.

-El placer es mío al tenerlas aquí. Especialmente a usted, señorita Raunzel- el Coronel miró a la rubia con lo que intentó que pareciese una sonrisa amable.

A la joven se le pusieron los pelos de punta al detectar una chispa de deseo en los gélidos ojos del hombre, y ansió con toda su alma poder dejarle bien claro que no le interesaba como pareja, para después abandonar aquel solitario fuerte, en el cual no se respiraba más que avaricia y violencia. Un leve codazo de Gothel le hizo pisar de nuevo la realidad.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Es usted muy considerado.-respondió con un nudo en la garganta; verse obligada a decir esas palabras a una persona como el Coronel le daba náuseas, pero no tenía otra opción que aceptar las exigencias de la mujer de cabello negro.

Rapunzel odiaba los brutales amansamientos de los caballos, mirando cómo los jinetes azuzaban a las pobres criaturas sin importarles el daño que les hacían con sus espuelas y sus látigos. No había otra cosa que más rabia le produjese que ver a un inocente, humano o animal, sufrir sin motivo. Por otro lado, Eugene estaba atado al lado del corral, así que no tendría problema para ver lo que sucedía; y Maximus también tenía una buena vista desde su caballeriza, lo mismo que las monturas de los soldados. Spirit fue encerrado en un estrecho rectángulo pegado al recinto de madera y no tardó en sentir el peso de la silla de montar. Asustado por no saber qué era lo que le estaban sujetando a la espalda y al vientre, trató de levantarse sobre las patas traseras, pero el poco espacio de su prisión se lo impedía. De pronto, un par de tipos le tiraron de las orejas sin demasiada delicadeza, y un tercero le presionó la mandíbula para que abriese la boca y así poder colocarle el bocado. El caballo dorado saboreó el instrumento, lo encontró asqueroso e intentó sacárselo, pero las correas de la brida no se lo permitieron. Confundido y furioso, Spirit quiso revolverse, pero sólo lograba que le castigaran tirándole de las riendas para que no se moviera.

-¡Bestias!-pensaron Eugene y Rapunzel al mismo tiempo, con el ceño fruncido.

En seguida un soldado se subió al lomo del mustang y cogió las riendas entre sus manos.

-Preparados…-dijeron los demás al unísono, excepto Eugene y Rapunzel-Listos… ¡Ya!

La puerta del rectángulo se abrió y Spirit salió coceando y saltando, con el objetivo de librarse del bípedo que estaba sobre él. En apenas unos segundos, el humano cayó a la tierra y luego se retiró con el trasero dolorido.

Durante gran parte de la tarde, los soldados trataron de doblegar al semental silvestre uno a uno, sin éxito. Eugene, Maximus y los demás caballos se partían de risa al ver cómo Spirit derribaba a cada jinete de una forma diferente y luego les resoplaba con suficiencia. Rapunzel también tuvo que taparse los labios esta vez para no explotar a carcajadas cuando los hombres besaban el suelo de forma cómica. En cuanto el corcel hubo tirado al último militar, galopó hacia donde se encontraban Rapunzel, Gothel y el Coronel. Las dos primeras retrocedieron de inmediato, pero el alto cargo no se movió un centímetro. Spirit le bufó desafiante y le miró, con los ojos ardiendo de furia salvaje: Nadie podía montarle y, por lo tanto, debían liberarle; pensó el caballo dorado.

-Sargento.-llamó el Coronel su mano derecha.

-Diga, señor.

-Amarren el mustang a un poste en el corral, y no le alimenten hasta nueva orden.

Rapunzel ahogó un suspiro de enfado, ¿cómo podía atreverse a hacerle eso a un animal?

-¡Señor Coronel, por favor!-dijo la chica con voz medio indignada y medio suplicante.-Le ruego que no lo haga.

-Es la única manera de domarlo, señorita.

-¡Es una barbarie!

-¡Rapunzel, ya es suficiente!-le gritó Gothel.

El Coronel parpadeó serenamente y suspiró, tratando de disimular su frustración.

-Señorita Rapunzel, no creo que deba considerar mis métodos de doma como barbaries; después de todo, sólo es un animal, no entiende nada.

La muchacha iba a contestar cuando una voz masculina se hizo oír entre la multitud.

-¿Qué no entiende nada, dice?- comentó Eugene, que también había escuchado la cruel orden del militar, al igual que los otros presentes.- Pues si él ha sido capaz de dejarle bien claro a todo el mundo que no piensa dejarse montar y usted es el único que no lo ha captado, ya me dirá quién es el que tiene problemas de entendederas.

-¡Cállate, mocoso!-un soldado silenció al bandido de un golpe en el abdomen.

-Ignórele, querida-respondió con soberbia el aludido, sin siquiera girarse hacia el joven-Los criminales como éste sólo son mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

-¡¿Querida?-dijo Rapunzel para sus adentros; no soportaba que aquel tipo le hablase como si ya se considerara en el derecho de tratarla con más intimidad, cuando ni siquiera habían sostenido más de unas cuantas conversaciones.

Esa noche, Eugene estuvo un buen rato intentando deshacerse de sus ataduras, igual que Spirit, que golpeaba el poste que lo aprisionaba con la intención de derrumbarlo, en vano. El chico decidió detenerse hasta el día siguiente cuando comenzó a notar un terrible escozor en las muñecas. Desolado, miró hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas y se fijó en la constelación de la Osa Menor, que le trajo viejos recuerdos.

_**Flash back**_

**Un hombre de treinta y dos años, pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, se encontraba cepillando un caballo gris cuando de repente un niño de diez años le sorprendió por la espalda.**

**-¡Booh!**

**-¡Ah!-el chillido del hombre hizo que el corcel se asustase y que, al levantarse de manos, provocó sin querer que su amo cayese sobre un montón de estiércol.- ¡Ay, me cago en…!**

**-Papá, mamá dice que no se deben decir tacos.**

**-Te voy a dar yo a ti tacos, granuja. **

**El pequeño Eugene echó a correr, perseguido por su padre, Buck. En pocos minutos éste lo atrapó y le hizo cosquillas.**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No, papá, detente! ¡No me hagas eso! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!**

**-Para que así aprendas a burlarte de tu padre.-dicho esto, Buck dejó de **_**torturar**_** a su hijo y lo sentó sobre sus hombros.**

**-Oye, papá.**

**-Dime, Eugene.**

**-¿Algún día podré montar tan bien como mamá y como tú?**

**-Je, je. No lo dudes, pequeño. Si sigues practicando tan bien como hasta ahora, el día de mañana llegarás a ser un gran jinete, y nos ayudarás con los mustang salvajes de la Red Mesa.**

**-¡Yuhu! Sería una pasada. ¿Y podré tener mi propio caballo?**

**-Por supuesto, tu madre y yo nos aseguraremos de que tengas el mejor caballo de toda la comarca.**

**-¡Bien!-Eugene abrazó con fuerza pero con ternura el cuello de Buck.**

**Poco después, mientras el niño le echaba una mano a su padre con cepillado del caballo gris, éste reparó en las interesantes figuras que formaban algunos cuerpos estelares.**

**-Papá, ¿qué son esos dibujos que hay en el cielo?**

**-Esos dibujos son constelaciones, y los forman diversos grupos de estrellas. Mira, esa de ahí es la Osa Menor, y la que está a su lado, la Osa Mayor.**

**-Parecen carros, pero de diferente tamaño.**

**-Tienes razón. Y aquella de allá es Pegaso.**

**-No se parece mucho a Pegaso.**

**-Sólo tienes que usar la imaginación.**

**Eugene observó la figura brillante con más detalle y pronto su rostro se iluminó.**

**-¡Sí, sí que es Pegaso! ¡Es alucinante! ¿Hay más constelaciones como esas?**

**-Pues claro. Búscalas y te apuesto a que existen decenas de ellas. **

**-¿Hay distintas estrellas en cada lugar?**

**-No, hijo. Estés donde estés, siempre verás las mismas.-el hombre se agachó y abrazó al pequeño por el hombro- Te contaré algo: Si algún día nos separamos, mira hacia el cielo y entonces estaremos viendo las mismas estrellas. Y nosotros, aunque estemos en la otra punta del mundo, te enviaremos todo nuestro amor y apoyo. No lo olvides nunca, Eugene, te queremos y siempre lo haremos.**

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

El joven sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón y cerró los párpados con fuerza para contener las lágrimas. Volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno y se concentró todo lo que pudo; en ese instante una sensación de calor le invadió el alma y el cuerpo y se sintió con aún más fuerzas para seguir luchando. Desvió la vista hacia Spirit, que también tenía la cabeza levantada hacia el firmamento, recordando a su familia, y luego hacia Maximus, y prometió con más determinación aún que los tres recuperarían su libertad y regresarían a su hogar.


	4. El acuerdo

A la mañana siguiente, Eugene se despertó al oír los ruidos de los ejercicios matutinos de los soldados. El joven miró hacia todos los lados preguntándose a sí mismo en dónde se hallaba, confuso debido a que aún se encontraba medio dormido. Pocos segundos después recordó lo ocurrido con el corcel salvaje y los vaqueros días antes, y suspiró agobiado. Sin embargo, la primera imagen que le había venido a la mente fue la de la chica rubia de ojos verdes que dormía en el albergue que estaba a pocos pasos de él, y, sin saber por qué, el pecho se le llenó de alegría al acordarse de ella. Desde el otro lado del corral el muchacho escuchó un relincho familiar y se giró hacia los establos, donde vio a Maximus con la cabeza asomada hacia él. Eugene le silbó suavemente para saludarle, pero una orden de silencio por parte del sargento le obligó a callar. Spirit se había desvelado unos minutos antes que el bandido y observaba extrañado todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor: Los caballos se dejaban asear, ensillar y montar sin rechistar; obedecían de inmediato a las riendas y las espuelas, aunque algunos de sus jinetes fueran demasiado rudos al mandarles algo; y cualquier animal que se quejase lo más mínimo era brutalmente castigado. El semental dorado no daba crédito a lo que veía y siguió forcejeando contra el ramal que lo mantenía sujeto al poste, tenía que salir de aquel espantoso lugar cuanto antes y regresar con su manada. El recuerdo de Lluvia se instaló en su cabeza durante toda la mañana, y aquello le hizo luchar contra sus ataduras con aún más determinación: Pronto volvería con su compañera y vería crecer a su hijo, y esos humanos no iban a impedírselo.

Mientras, en el comedor, Rapunzel se encontraba desayunando con Gothel en la misma mesa que el Coronel. El militar les hablaba sobre sus objetivos de conquistar toda aquella franja del Oeste, y que para conseguirlo debía expulsar a todos los indios del lugar, y luego ayudaría a que se asegurase la correcta construcción de la vía del ferrocarril en territorio de los nativos. La joven sentía una gran rabia al escuchar aquellas palabras tan crueles y avariciosas. Arrebatarles a los indios sus tierras para de destrozarlas sin miramientos y con fines codiciosos le parecía una irracionalidad en toda regla; y que Gothel la intentase convencer de que aceptase como posible marido a aquel hombre de corazón gélido le indignaba aún más. ¿Cómo podía su dama de compañía pensar que el Coronel sería el cónyuge perfecto? Sin embargo, aunque Rapunzel fuera la hija del alcalde, el no tener todavía la mayoría de edad le obligaba a obedecer a la mujer de cabello negro a no ser que sus padres dijeran lo contrario. Sus padres estaban a muchos kilómetros de allí, así que la muchacha no tenía otra opción que acatar las normas de Gothel hasta que sus progenitores respondiesen a su carta, en la cual les explicaba que -además de echarles mucho de menos- no deseaba casarse con el alto cargo, y que buscasen una solución pacífica al problema de la construcción de las vías en las tierras de los nativos.

-Señorita, ¿qué le ocurre?-la voz del Coronel hizo que la chica regresase a la realidad-¿Hay algo que le preocupe?

-No, señor Coronel, gracias por su interés. Me encuentro todavía algo cansada, nada más.

-Menos mal-comentó Gothel- Ya creía que habías vuelto a fantasear con ese espantoso caballo.

Rapunzel bajó ligeramente la cabeza: Le había pillado.

-¿Cuál caballo?-quiso saber el militar.

-El dorado, el animal salvaje que trajeron ayer y que no han conseguido doblegar.

-¿Tanto le gusta el mustang, señorita?

-No, es que… Bueno, sí me gusta, pero…

-Si tanto lo anhela, se lo regalaré.

-¿Qué? No es necesario…

Un toque del pie de Gothel en el tobillo de la rubia hizo que ésta se callase.

-Pues claro que lo aceptará, señor Coronel. Rapunzel, aunque no lo parezca, está enormemente agradecida hacia usted por ese fantástico presente.

-Sólo deseo verla feliz, Sra. Gothel.- concluyó el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante.

Rapunzel estaba muy feliz porque ahora a aquel espléndido corcel le perteneciera; pero por otro lado presentía que aquel regalo por parte del Coronel haría que sus relaciones con éste se volviesen más estrechas, lo que la horrorizaba.

Durante la tarde, Eugene se dejó la piel (literalmente) en intentar deshacerse de las cuerdas que le mantenían atado al poste, pero el escozor que producía el fuerte roce de las cuerdas en sus muñecas le obligó a ceder en su empeño, por lo menos hasta que se le pasase el dolor. Spirit le observaba perplejo, ¿cómo podían los humanos apresar a uno de los suyos? ¿Qué fin tenía aquello? El mustang tampoco había visto algo así en el poblado lakota, ya que aquella tribu era pacífica y rara vez luchaban contra otros poblados. También se sintió asombrado ante lo inmensamente decidido que se demostraba el joven bandido, tratando de liberarse a pesar de acabar haciéndose daño, y entonces supo que no era el único que deseaba escapar del fortín. Además del muchacho, Spirit había reparado en el caballo blanco que se dejaba montar por el bípedo. Éste se mostraba furibundo y algo triste, debido a que no podía estar con su amo y a que los soldados le trataban con casi ninguna consideración. El corcel silvestre volvió a clavar sus ojos en Eugene y observó cómo se erguía contra el madero y hacía un último esfuerzo por soltarse, pero fue inútil. El chico presintió que alguien le miraba y se giró hacia el caballo dorado, que le contemplaba con curiosidad y cautela. El ladrón le silbó levemente para llamar su atención y lo logró, aunque no de la manera que esperaba: Spirit había escuchado ese sonido antes, cuando Little Creek llamaba a Lluvia para que fuese a su lado, y lo asoció a que el joven le estaba ordenando que fuera hacia él. Enojado ante tal gesto, el animal le dio la espalda a Eugene y le resopló con mala gana: Ninguno de los militares había conseguido amansarle, y un muchachuelo como aquel tampoco iba a hacerlo.

-¿Y yo qué le he hecho ahora?-se preguntó el bandido mentalmente, con el ceño fruncido debido a su confusión.

Rapunzel se dirigió a su albergue nada más salir del comedor. Necesitaba hablar con su amigo Pascal, pues aunque no fuera capaz de hablar como las personas, la escuchaba y le daba ánimos en su lenguaje animal, el cual la joven comprendía desde hacía tiempo. El ruido que produjo la puerta de la cabaña al abrirse despertó al camaleón, que miró a la rubia con cierta molestia: Quería dormir más.

-Siento haberte despertado-se disculpó Rapunzel con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.-Te he traído el desayuno, que te aproveche.

La chica dejó junto al reptil un bollo de crema que tenía una pinta deliciosa. Pascal miró a su amiga humana con agradecimiento y devoró el dulce en pocos minutos. Rapunzel soltó una inocente risa cuando vio al animal eructar satisfecho. Entonces le contó lo sucedido un rato antes y el camaleón sonrió al oír que el mustang dorado era de ella a partir de ahora, pero su piel cambió a rojo en cuanto la muchacha le explicó los malintencionados planes del Coronel respecto a la conquista del Oeste, y también al enterarse de que había sido éste último quien le había proporcionado a Rapunzel el caballo salvaje.

-Oh, Pascal.-dijo la joven con un tono lastimero- No sé qué hacer. Por un lado le estoy agradecida al Coronel por haberme regalado ese semental; pero por otro no puedo evitar pensar que eso hará que nuestra relación se estreche. Yo no amo a ese hombre, Pascal, ni siquiera me cae demasiado bien (por no decir_ casi nada_). Estoy hecha un lío.

La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama con el corazón en un puño, y su amiguito caminó hasta su mejilla para rozarla con la cabeza. Era su modo de decirle: _Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás_. La rubia sonrió agradecida al reptil y le acarició el escamoso lomo con los dedos. Pascal casi siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle sonreír, y aquella vez lo había logrado de nuevo.

Cuando cayó la noche, tanto Eugene como Spirit seguían muertos de hambre y sed. El Coronel aún no había decidido qué hacer con el delincuente, de modo que prohibió que le dieran agua y alimento durante al menos dos días, con el objetivo de que las fuerzas del joven se debilitaran y así controlarle mejor. El muchacho dejó salir de su garganta un quejido al sentir cómo le layaba la piel lastimada por las cuerdas, y comenzó a pensar que quizá debería rendirse.

-Un momento-dijo para sus adentros-¡¿Rendirme, yo?! Flynn Rider jamás se rinde; y Eugene Fiztherber nunca rompe una promesa, así que no cejaré en mi empeño. Lo juro por la honradez de mis padres.

El bandido miró hacia todos los lugares para ver si había algo cerca que le pudiese ayudar a liberarse de los amarres. En ese momento recordó que guardaba un puñal en una de las alforjas de la silla de Maximus, y tuvo una idea. El bandido silbó con suavidad para que los soldados no le oyeran y recibió como respuesta un relincho en voz baja: Era Maximus. El corcel andaluz asomó la cabeza sobre la barrera de madera del establo y no apartó los ojos de su dueño ni un instante. Eugene se fijó en un bulto colgado en la barrera: ¡Su silla de montar! Por suerte, un militar la había colocado allí después de dejar a Maximus en el establo y se había olvidado de guardarla. Max no tuvo problemas en alcanzarla tras cruzar las cuadras después de que el ladrón le señalase la montura con la mirada. Eugene supuso que todos los del fuerte, menos los centinelas, estaban durmiendo profundamente, de manera que no correría muchos si hablaba en voz baja pero con un tono lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase el caballo blanco. Spirit, que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, observaba los movimientos de los otros dos presos.

-Max-susurró Eugene al semental-Saca el puñal de la alforja.

Tras escuchar la petición de su amigo bípedo, el animal metió el hocico en la bolsa y agarró el cuchillo entre los dientes.

-Muy bien. Ahora tíramelo.

Maximus apuntó hacia donde estaba el ladrón y lanzó el arma por los aires, que aterrizó a pocos centímetros de los pies del chico. Spirit se quedó boquiabierto: Los humanos jamás dejarían de sorprenderle, y aún menos las amistades entre los animales y éstos. Aún perplejo, observó cómo el muchacho se quitaba las botas, cogía el puñal entre los pies y, mediante una serie de maniobras, lograba llevarlo hasta las manos. El joven no puedo evitar sonreír al cortar las cuerdas y sentirse libre por primera vez en días (dentro de lo que cabía, claro, pues aún se encontraba dentro del fuerte). Eugene decidió no perder tiempo en alegrarse por su liberación y se dirigió sigilosamente a la cabaña donde guardaban la llave del portalón del fortín. Pero a los pocos minutos recordó algo que le hizo detenerse: ¡No tenía sus dos pistolas! No podía irse sin ellas, se dijo, eran su más preciada posesión ya que se las habían proporcionado su madre y su padre, respectivamente, una cada uno. Ambos, al comprarse armas nuevas, habían decidido darle a su hijo sus viejos revólveres para que él practicase y en un futuro supiese defenderse.

-¡Tengo que recuperarlas cuanto antes!-pensó.

El bandido trató de recordar a dónde se las habían llevado. Se acordó de cuando uno de los vaqueros le entregó las pistolas al sargento, y que éste último las había dejado en uno de los albergues, uno con un número cuya primera cifra era un 1. En total había contado unos 13 albergues, de modo que tendría que mirar en cuatro de ellos. El joven recorrió el lugar hacia la zona de las cabañas donde dormían los residentes, y pronto vio una con un 1, pero la segunda cifra no conseguía distinguirla debido a que la única luz que alumbraba el exterior de los albergues era la de la luna, así que decidió arriesgarse y entrar. Después de todo, pensó, ya se había colado en otros edificios antes durante la noche sin ser visto, de manera que aquello no era un reto nuevo para él, aunque sí más peligroso que los otros. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, forcejeó la ventana y logró introducirse en la caseta, que se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Temiendo correr el riesgo de tropezar con algo si buscaba a tiendas, sacó de una de las bolsillas de su cinto una cerilla y la encendió. Caminó de puntillas hasta un escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, donde sólo halló folios y plumas. Buscó en el contiguo, pero ahí tampoco estaban los revólveres. Sin embargo, al fijarse en la superficie del mueble, reparó en un frasco de perfume que había allí: En aquel albergue descansaba una mujer. De repente, Eugene notó cómo algo metálico y duro le golpeaba la cabeza. Gesticulando una mueca, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Rapunzel corrió a ocultarse detrás de su cama después de haberle arreado el sartenazo al intruso. Aunque parecía encontrase sin sentido, la chica no se fiaba: Podría estar fingiendo y saltar sobre ella en cuanto se acercase a él. Pasados unos angustiosos minutos el joven aún continuaba tendido en el suelo, sin moverse un ápice, y entonces fue cuando Rapunzel estuvo segura de que el desconocido no suponía ningún problema-al menos hasta que se despertase-. Con cautela se aproximó al hombre y le alumbró el rostro con una vela. No tardó en descubrir que era el bandido Flynn Rider.

-¿Cómo ha podido soltarse de sus ataduras?-se preguntó mentalmente la muchacha rubia.

Pascal miraba al delincuente con desconfianza y luego se giró hacia Rapunzel. A ambos les carcomía la misma pregunta: ¿Para qué había entrado en ese albergue? La joven se temió lo peor y en un principio pensó en avisar a Gothel y al Coronel, pero al rato le surgió una idea, ¿y si lo apresaba ella misma? De esa manera, demostraría a todos que no era tan indefensa como creían y que no necesitaba de ningún rudo marido para mantenerse a salvo. Tan velozmente como pudo, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió en silencio hasta los establos. Una vez allí, se hizo con unas cuantas cuerdas de diferente longitud y volvió sobre sus pasos. De nuevo en su dormitorio, Rapunzel levantó al chico y lo sentó sobre su silla del escritorio, donde le ató de manos y pies. Poco después, agarró la sartén que siempre llevaba consigo y le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Pascal. El camaleón comprendió enseguida la seña de su amiga y trepó hasta el hombro del inconsciente, abrió la boca y metió su larga lengua dentro de la oreja de éste. Eugene chilló sobresaltado y asqueado a la vez, y miró hacia todos os lados tratando de recordar qué había ocurrido. Intentó moverse, pero se fijó en que estaba amarrado a una silla. Angustiado, trató de liberarse, pero fue en vano.

-¿Qu… qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo en voz alta el joven, aún desorientado ya que no lograba deducir el lugar en el que se hallaba.

-¡No te muevas!-le ordenó una voz femenina desde una esquina a la que la escasa luz de la vela no alumbraba. –Sé quien… er… eres y no… te temo en… abso…luto.

-¿Quién eres?-Eugene entrecerró los párpados para ver mejor a la sombra que le observaba.

Rapunzel decidió avanzar y plantarle cara al bandido. Con el ceño medio fruncido y apretando el mango de su sartén con fuerza, la muchacha se mostró a la débil luz. Eugene creyó estar viendo una bella ilusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Flynn Rider? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El ladrón sólo respondió con un suspiro de admiración.

-Te he preguntado que qué haces en mi albergue y qué narices quieres de mí.-repitió la joven, esta vez con más potencia en la voz.

Eugene se quedó unos segundos mirando a Rapunzel de arriba abajo, con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos. Nunca había visto una criatura tan hermosa. Pero acto seguido decidió contestarle a la chica.

-No sé quién sois, ni qué hago aquí. Pero permitidme deciros…-su tono profundo cambió a uno seductor- Hola.

Rapunzel miró confusa al ladrón. ¿Por qué le sonreía de aquel modo?

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Me llamo Flynn Rider.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Por un segundo, la rubia pensó en devolverle la sonrisa, pero meneó la cabeza y empuñó aún más la sartén, al tiempo que se decía a sí misma: ¿Pero en qué estás pensando?

-¿Se puede saber por qué te colaste en mi cabaña, Flynn Rider?-preguntó al muchacho, apuntándole al mentón con su _arma_.

-Tranquila, rubita…

-Me llamo Rapunzel.

-Vale. Te explico: Tan pronto como me liberé del poste intenté buscar la llave para huir de aquí, pero resulta que me han quitado mis dos pistolas, de manera que he entrado pensando que estaba aquí y…-de pronto, Eugene reparó en su situación: Estaba atrapado; y la chica podía llamar a los soldados en cualquier momento.- Em, ¿no estarás pensando en despertar a los guardias, verdad?

Eugene miró a la joven con temor; si los llamaba, podrían matarle por intentar escapar.

-Um, no sé. Aún estoy recalibrando esa idea, más que nada porque no me acabo de tragar ese rollo de entraste aquí sólo para buscar unas pistolas.

El joven delincuente no tardó en saber a lo que estaba refiriendo su captora.

-¡No, créeme! Yo no soy esa clase de tipos.

-Entonces, no has venido a…

-Por supuesto que no, ¿para qué querría yo hacer eso? Escucha, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque estoy buscando mis revólveres, nada más.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

-Sí.

Rapunzel miró con duda al bandido y en su hombro apareció Pascal, que desde el extremo de la sartén clavó sus acusativos ojos al intruso, con el fin de descubrir cualquier indicio de que estaba mintiendo. No lo encontró. Con la cola le hizo una señal a la humana para que se retirasen a hablar a un rincón sin que el preso les oyese. En su lenguaje animal le contó a la muchacha lo que pensaba del chico.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-le preguntó su amiga bípeda.

La joven y el reptil se pusieron a discutir sobre qué hacían con el ladrón, si dejarlo marchar o avisar al Coronel para que lo atase de nuevo al poste. Rapunzel suspiró, ya tenía suficientes complicaciones con su pretendiente y con el caballo salvaje como para encima tuviese que hacerle frente a un fugitivo de la ley. En ese momento, se acordó de las veces en las que le había visto comunicarse con el caballo andaluz con el que había llegado; lo hacía con tanta confianza y naturalidad que parecía que el muchacho y el animal se comunicaban entre sin dificultades. Una idea que en principio le pareció una locura le vino a la mente, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, decidió llevarla a cabo, pesar de los múltiples riesgos a los que se estaba exponiendo. Después de hablarlo con Pascal y de quedar los dos de acuerdo, la chica se volvió hacia su prisionero.

-Muy bien, Flynn Rider. He decidió ofrecerte un trato.

-¿Un trato?

-Exacto. Dime una cosa, ¿qué sabes de caballos?

-Bastante, ¿por qué?

Tirando de la cuerda, Rapunzel hizo que el joven quedase mirando hacia la ventana, la cual daba al corral donde descansaba el mustang dorado.

-¿Ves este corcel?

-¿Te refieres al que es más tozudo que una mula con dolor de muelas?

-Sí. ¿Por algún causal, sabes de dónde procede?

-De la Red Mesa.

Aquello llenó a la muchacha de felicidad, ahora sí que estaba totalmente convencida de que ese era el semental silvestre con el que se había topado meses atrás.

-Bien, resulta que ese caballo ahora me pertenece. Pero yo no sé nada sobre cómo domar caballos salvajes, de manera que tú me enseñarás a ganarme su confianza y a montarlo. Entonces ayudaré a escapar de este fuerte y me llevarás a la Red Mesa; y, una que haya visto los mustangs que hay allí, me acompañarás hasta mi casa en Corona Town y te devolveré las pistolas. Así, los dos salimos ganado, tú recuperas tu libertad y tus armas; y yo montaré un mustang silvestre y veré la Red Mesa. ¿Qué me dices, hay trato o no?

-Ummmm; lo siento, pero va a ser que no. Como habrás podido comprobar, ese semental no parece muy dispuesto a _colaborar _con nadie. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, no pienso jugarme el pellejo por ese capricho tuyo.

Rapunzel y Pascal se miraron y éste último le dijo a la chica para que obligase al ladrón a aceptar el acuerdo. La rubia se puso firme e hinchó el pecho con determinación, para luego acercarse al preso lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, aunque le estaba costando no admitir que eran increíblemente atrayentes.

-Algo te hizo venir aquí, Rider: Fortuna, destino…

-Un caballo…-comentó el muchacho sarcásticamente.

-Pero escucha con atención lo te voy a decir.-dicho esto, Rapunzel tiró de la cuerda y aproximó a su prisionero hasta sí, de modo que sus caras estuvieron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.-Me importa un comino que desmontes este fortín por completo, pero sin mi ayuda, jamás darás con tus pistolas ni tampoco conseguirás irte de aquí ileso.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-A ver si lo he captado: Te echo una mano con ese mustang; te guío hasta la Red Mesa a ver los caballos salvajes; te llevo a Corona Town… ¿Y tú me devuelves los revólveres y dejas que me marche?

-Lo prometo.

El chico miró ceñudo a la joven, no estaba seguro de confiar en su palabra.

-Cuando hago una promesa nunca la incumplo.

Eugene apenas varió su expresión.

-Nunca.

El delincuente seguía sin creerse las aseguraciones de su captora y pensó en salirse con la suya a su manera.

-Muy bien, no quería hacerlo, pero no me dejas elección. Tendré que poner _la pose_.

Eugene bajó unos segundos la cabeza y la irguió otra vez con una mirada tierna y seductora al mismo tiempo. Pero Rapunzel no pareció inmutarse y frunció el entrecejo todavía más: No soportaba a los playboys y no tenía intención de caer en los brazos de uno de ellos.

-Hoy no es mi día.-dijo al fin el preso- Esto no suele ocurrirme.

El bandido caviló la propuesta que le acababa de hacer la muchacha: Por un lado, no se fiaba ni un pelo de que ella fuera a cumplir su parte del trato una vez que pudiese montar sobre el corcel dorado sin problemas; pero por otro, sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de huir de ese lugar sin exponerse a diversos peligros. Suspiró de nuevo y tomó una decisión.

-¡Está bien, te ayudaré con ese dichoso caballo!

-¿En serio?-sin darse cuenta debido a la emoción, Rapunzel tiró de la soga con tal fuerza que provocó que la silla se impulsase hacia delante hasta estampar a Eugene contra el duro suelo.

-¡Auch! Creo que me has roto la pose.

-Uy, lo siento.


	5. Primer contacto

Esa mañana Eugene decidió arriesgarse a darle de comer a Maximus antes de que los soldados salieran del comedor. Por aquel entonces Rapunzel ya habría hablado con el Coronel para permitirle domar al mustang salvaje, que seguía atado al poste y debilitándose por momentos, aunque no cedía en su empeño de soltarse. El joven cogió de un gran baúl contiguo al establo un saquito lleno de manzanas. Sintió hambre en cuanto su aroma le inundó la nariz y no pudo evitar coger una y llevársela a la boca, él no había probado bocado desde que les habían capturado los vaqueros y su estómago le dolía una barbaridad a causa del ayuno. El fruto le supo a gloria y por fin sus tripas dejaron de protestar. Luego fue hasta el semental blanco. Éste relinchó de alegría, contento por estar con su amo después de permanecer separado de él. Eugene abrió la bolsa y Max metió su hocico dentro para comenzar a engullir las frutas con avidez; durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado en el fuerte, la dieta del corcel no había consistido más que en heno y avena, y disfrutar por fin del dulce sabor de las manzanas le produjo una enorme satisfacción. Pronto los demás caballos que estaban en las cuadras se aproximaron, atraídos por el olor que desprendía el saco, y tocaron con el morro los hombros del chico, pidiéndole que les diera a probar las manzanas.

-Está bien, está bien. De uno en uno-les decía Eugene, apartándoles delicadamente para que no se amontonasen.

En el comedor, una vez que Rapunzel y Gothel hubieron terminado de desayunar, la muchacha se acercó al Coronel y le pidió que se fueran a hablar un rato a solas. El militar sonrió hacia sus adentros y no dudó en acceder a la petición. En cuanto estuvieron lejos de los soldados, Rapunzel meditó bien sus palabras y respiró hondo.

-Señor Coronel-comenzó.

-¿Sí, querida?

La joven reprimió un gruñido por aquella palabra y siguió hablando.

-Me gustaría comentarle un asunto sobre el caballo que me ha proporcionado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verá; la otra noche estuve mantuve una conversación con el señor Rider…

-¿Con ese asqueroso ladrón?-el tono cortés del alto cargo se mantuvo, pero sus ojos mostraban un temible enfado.

-Así es. Resulta que sabe mucho sobre caballos y, suponiendo que ha robado tantos mustangs silvestres, conocerá algunos métodos para amansarlos. De modo que he decidido contratarle como domador de mi corcel.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-la mirada del Coronel empezaron a cargarse de furia, aunque su voz seguía siendo moderada-¿Cómo se le podido ocurrir semejante tontería? Robará el caballo en cuanto tenga la menor ocasión.

-¿Me está diciendo que sus guardias no son lo suficientemente capaces de vigilar bien el fuerte como para permitir que un simple bandido se escape?

El hombre quiso contestar, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para reprochar esa pregunta.

-¿Y qué hará usted a cambio, señorita?

Rapunzel frunció el ceño y aguantó las ganas de gesticular una mueca de repulsión; aquel tipo daba asco, pues siempre aceptaba una petición a cambio de una beneficiosa recompensa, fuera material o no. La chica caviló las diferentes opciones y optó por la más odiosa, pero también por la única a la que no podría negarse el militar.

-Muy bien-Rapunzel suspiró por última vez y escupió las palabras de su acuerdo-Si permite que el señor Rider dome a mi caballo y le permite estar con el suyo, el de color blanco, desayunaré, comeré y cenaré todos los días con usted, y también pasearé con usted a caballo una vez por semana.

El Coronel abrió levemente los párpados, sorprendido por la deliciosa oferta que le brindaba la joven; sólo si dejaba que aquel delincuente amansara al rebelde animal, tendría en la palma de su mano una magnífica oportunidad para cortejar a Rapunzel. Además, una vez que el mustang hubiese sido doblegado, el Coronel enviaría a Flynn Rider a Corona Town, donde el sheriff de la ciudad-que había sido colega suyo hacía varios años- se _encargaría_ de él. Después de plantearse el trato unos minutos, el alto cargo asintió, sonriendo descaradamente.

-De acuerdo, querida, nos veremos en el almuerzo. Oh, y por cierto, quedamos este jueves a las cinco, donde los establos.

La chica suspiró e, intentado ocultar su frustración, forzó una sonrisa.

-Allí estaré.

El Coronel rió complacido y se marchó, dejando a la muchacha sola en el rincón, retorciéndose por dentro ante la condición que tendría que cumplir para con el militar. En cuanto decidió salir a tomar el aire, vio horrorizada como Eugene forcejeaba con unos soldados junto a las cuadras.

-¡Por favor, suéltenme!-decía el bandido, entre confuso y asustado-Tengo permiso para andar libremente por aquí.

-Que te crees tú que nos vamos a tragar ese cuento, ladrón de mierda-le respondió un guardia, al tiempo que le propinaba un puñetazo en el abdomen.

El chico se agachó, ahogando un grito de dolor entre dientes, mientras Maximus pateaba la pared de la caballeriza y bufaba, impotente, al no poder ayudar a su amigo.

-¡No!-gritó Rapunzel, corriendo hacia los hombres-Déjenle tranquilo, puede estar sin ningún tipo de prisión a cambio de que dome a mi caballo. Así que suelten al señor Rider de inmediato.

-Pero señorita-contestó otro de los militares-No es por ofender, pero nosotros sólo podemos obedecer órdenes de los superiores militares de este fuerte.

-El Coronel me ha dado su aprobación. Si no me creen, vayan a preguntárselo a él mismo.

Los soldados callaron y se miraron, acongojados ante la idea de la posibilidad de disgustar a su jefe, de manera que al final soltaron a Eugene y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos.

-Muchas gracias, rubita-comentó el muchacho a la vez que se frotaba los brazos doloridos por al agarre de los guardias-De no ser por ti, seguramente me habrían molido a palos.

-No ha sido nada. Era mi deber; tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, mi lady. Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas. Es lo justo, ¿no?

-Eso ni se pregunta.

Durante un eterno instante, los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, absolutamente abstraídos de todo cuanto les rodeaba. De repente, una autoritaria y potente voz rompió la magia.

-¡Mantente alejado de la señorita Rapunzel, Rider!-ordenó el Coronel al delincuente desde el porche de su albergue-Y recuerda, tienes tres semanas para doblegar a esa bestia, ni un día más. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Sí, señor.-respondió Eugene, tratando de reprimir un tono de rabia hacia el alto cargo.

-Bien.-dicho esto, el Coronel se dio la vuelta y entró en su cabaña.

Una vez que volvieron a estar solos, Rapunzel sintió que algo le sobaba el hombro. La chica se sobresaltó y ahogó un chillido: Era Maximus, que la olfateaba con curiosidad.

-Tranquila, no te hará daño-Eugene acarició al caballo y le palmeó el cuello.

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida al observar la estrecha relación de amistad que mostraban el bandido y el animal.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?-preguntó la chica con timidez.

-Pues claro.

Rapunzel extendió el brazo para posar su mano sobre el hocico del corcel, que no protestó cuando la palma de ella se posó sobre sus ollares y luego se deslizó hacia su frente y su cuello. El caballo relinchó de placer y lamió la mejilla de la humana.

-Je, je. Eres un encanto-le dijo la joven rascándole las orejas y las crines, provocando que el cuadrúpedo menase el rabo de alegría.

-Le has gustado-comentó Eugene, sonriendo complaciente.

En respuesta, Rapunzel le mostró una sonrisa que al chico que, sin saber por qué, le pareció la más bonita del mundo.

Un rato más tarde, Eugene se preparó para comenzar la doma de Spirit. El mustang le miró con recelo cuando le vio entrar en el corral y le bufó con advertencia en cuanto reparó en el lazo que colgaba de su hombro. Sin embargo, el ladrón también cargaba en sus manos un par de cubos, uno con agua y otro con heno y trozos de manzana. Eugene no pensaba de ningún modo adiestrar al caballo en aquel estado lamentable y había decidido alimentarle antes de empezar. Tras dejar ambos recipientes en el centro del recinto, el muchacho se acercó al semental dorado con cautela. Spirit se puso de manos y relinchó colérico al adivinar las intenciones del bípedo, pero éste no se detuvo y sacó su puñal del cinto. El arma aterrorizó al corcel, que no tardó en intentar defenderse con coces y amagos de morder, pero Eugene esquivó sus ataques ágilmente y al final pudo cortar la cuerda que apresaba a Spirit al poste. El mustang echó a correr, y el bandido se alejó y saltó la valla para que pudiera galopar a su aire. Al principio, cuando se detuvo, el équido observaba al joven desde una esquina del corral, con las orejas agachadas y resollando fuertemente. A los pocos minutos, al ver que éste no parecía tener intención de hacerle nada malo, el caballo se deshizo del cabezal con unos enérgicos movimientos de cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia los cubos. Tan pronto como estuvo junto ellos y vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Eugene, Spirit bajó la cabeza y bebió el agua, sintiendo un gran alivio por saciar su sed después de estar amarrado bajo el ardiente sol durante días. La comida la devoró también en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces Eugene sonrió satisfecho y volvió a adentrarse en el recinto de madera, pero Spirit le resopló con disgusto, ya que aún no confiaba en él y menos al verle con la cuerda en la mano.

-Hola, amigo-le dijo el chico con voz serena-Veo que te encuentras un poco mejor.

El semental reculó y pateó el suelo; aunque el tono del humano era casi tan amable como el de Little Creek, no conseguía dejar de verle como una amenaza. Unos soldados que tenían el turno libre se asomaron al vallado para contemplar el adiestramiento, pero lo hacían más que nada por divertirse a costa de lo mal que el mustang salvaje le haría pasar al delincuente. Rapunzel se encontraba en el porche de su albergue tomando un té con Gothel. Ambas también observaban lo que sucedía en el corral, aunque la rubia lo hacía con una mirada cargada de preocupación y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

-No te embobes tanto viendo eso, Rapunzel-le comentó la dama de compañía-Si ninguno de los soldados ha conseguido domesticar a ese bicho, ese miserable bandido todavía menos.

-A veces las apariencias engañan-contestó la chica, apartando los ojos del recinto para dirigirlos hacia Gothel.

-No me contradigas, jovencita. Está bien visto que ese niñato no es capaz de domar ni a un corderito.

Rapunzel se negó a seguir discutiendo con la mujer y volvió a centrar su atención en Eugene y Spirit. El muchacho se aproximaba con cuidado al animal y le colocaba el lazo frente a la nariz para que lo olisquease y supiese que no pretendía lastimarle con él. Pero el corcel separaba la cabeza del objeto bufando y se dispuso a marear a su _rival_ haciendo cabriolas y apartándose de un salto cada vez que el joven intentaba colocarle la soga alrededor del cuello. Eugene trataba de calmar a Spirit de la misma forma que hacían sus padres cuando trataban con los mustang silvestres en la Red Mesa. Sin embargo, sus progenitores siempre lo hacían juntos y también le habían hecho partícipe de las capturas cuando tuvo suficiente experiencia montando; ahora se encontraba solo y no con un caballo cualquiera, sino con un líder de manada brioso y avispado. Eugene se puso a perseguir al équido durante un buen rato hasta que éste, harto de la insistencia del bípedo, se paró en seco y dio media vuelta para cargar contra él.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Auxilio!-gritó el chico, dejando caer el lazo para después huir hacia la valla.

El muchacho salió del recinto de un salto y acto seguido se volvió hacia el animal, con expresión atemorizada. Éste le resopló con desdén y le miró como diciéndole: _No te acerques a mí_. Los soldados se carcajearon, pero Eugene no cedió en su empeño y, tras soltar un profundo suspiro, regresó al corral.

El joven pasó la tarde intentando atrapar a Spirit con el lazo, pero el mustang siempre huía a tiempo. Rapunzel continuaba observando cómo le iba a Eugene. Vio al bandido moverse de un lado a otro, al tiempo que arrojaba la cuerda sobre el pescuezo del corcel, que lo conseguía esquivar. Finalmente, el chico logró acorralar a Spirit en una esquina y, cuando éste trató de huir por el lado derecho, el bandido corrió para cortarle el paso haciendo apego de echarle el lazo con la mano izquierda, entonces el animal frenó y desvió su galope hacia el otro lado, pero el chico ya lo había visto venir y le arrojó le cuerda con la otra mano (donde tenía el nudo), atrapándolo: Le había hecho caer en la trampa. El semental, impotente y rabioso contra el humano, intentó librarse de sus ataduras a base de forcejeos al galope y enérgicas coces en el aire. Por su parte, Eugene clavó los talones en la tierra y tiró de la soga con todas sus fuerzas; pero el animal conseguía arrastrarle tras él poco a poco, y acabó por llevarlo hasta el poste. El ladrón se abrazó al madero e intentó utilizarlo como apoyo para detener al caballo; entonces Spirit dejó de corcovear y miró a su captor, luego al poste y después a la cuerda, y tuvo una idea. Sin que nadie lo esperase, el corcel dorado echó a correr alrededor de Eugene. El chico se sintió confuso por el repentino comportamiento del équido y le dejó galopar; pero Rapunzel no tardó en averiguar las intenciones de Spirit y fue rápidamente hacia el cercado.

-¡Cuidado, Flynn!-gritó la muchacha mientras corría-¡Sal de ahí, el caballo te está…!

Pero para cuando la joven iba a terminar la frase, ya era tarde; el corcel dio un tirón del amarre y Eugene quedó enredado en el poste. Cuando el bandido salió de su asombro, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir: Spirit le había estado enrollando las piernas con el lazo para así dejarlo empotrado contra el madero. Observó sus ataduras y luego al mustang, y se fijó en que éste le miraba con una sonrisa divertida. El chico soltó una carcajada por lo bajo y negó con aire de ironía, aquel animal era más listo de lo que pensaba, y supuso que no sería nada fácil ganarse su confianza. Acto seguido, Spirit galopó hasta el humano y se paró en seco, quedando a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, y le resopló, al igual que había hecho con el Coronel: Quería dejarle bien claro que no iba a dejarse domar por nadie. Pero tan pronto como miró a Eugene a los ojos, no vio en ellos ningún rastro de deseos de dominio ni de superioridad, sino, simplemente, de lucha, y también pudo captar algo de comprensión. ¿Es que acaso el muchacho sabía por lo que estaba pasando? ¿No pretendía domesticarlo, al igual que los militares? El corcel, perplejo y lleno de duda, reculó y se quedó quieto a un par de metros del ladrón, aflojando el amarre. Eugene, una vez que se aseguró de que el mustang no tenía pensado _pelear_ más, se despojó de la soga y se apartó del poste. Entonces miró otra vez al animal, esta vez con menos grado de desafío, y se sonrió levemente. Después de todo, se dijo, aquel semental no era tan fiero como se creía; sólo se encontraba confuso, pero eso sí, dispuesto a luchar por su libertad hasta la muerte. Esto aumentó aún más el respeto que le tenía al caballo dorado, y decidió dejarle descansar; ya era suficiente por hoy. Por su parte, Spirit se quitó de encima la cuerda con unos meneos de cabeza y después se dirigió hacia uno de los cubos para beber. Antes de salir del recinto, Eugene recogió el lazo y le echó una última mirada al animal, que levantó la cabeza del cubo para devolvérsela. Por unos segundos, caballo y hombre se observaron profundamente, encontrándose una comprensión en los ojos del otro que nunca habrían imaginado. Una vez que estuvo fuera del corral, Eugene se fue hacia un rincón que había al lado del establo, un lugar discreto que además proporcionaba un poco de sombra, algo que el muchacho agradeció después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo los abrasadores rayos del sol. Tras dejar la soga en el suelo, se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y se quitó el chaleco y la camisa, que estaba empapada de polvo y sudor, y se secó lo que le quedaba de éste último sobre la piel con un trapo que un soldado encargado de la limpieza de los albergues había dejado allí. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en secarse que no reparó en alguien se aproximaba a él: Rapunzel. La chica, que había estado observando la doma todo el tiempo, había decidido llevarle al bandido una jarra de agua y unos paños húmedos, pues supuso que el joven debía de encontrarse terriblemente sediento y abochornado. Pero tan pronto como llegó hasta él, se quedó petrificada por lo que vio; jamás había imaginado que el bandido tuviera un cuerpo tan hermoso y bien proporcionado. Durante los minutos que Eugene no reparó en la chica, ésta se sintió incapaz de separar sus ojos de la piel brillante y ligeramente morena de él, ni de las líneas que la adornaban, ni tampoco pudo dejar de admirar sus flexibles y poderosos músculos.

-Guau-dijo Rapunzel para sí, casi sin darse cuenta de ello.

En cuanto el cuatrero se percató de la presencia de la rubia, se sintió avergonzado por unos instantes y hasta creyó ruborizarse. Enseguida buscó su camisa y se tapó la parte delantera de su cuerpo con ella.

-Eh… hola-le saludó la joven tratando de ocultar sus mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo con el pelo.

-Hola…-respondió el muchacho, intentado ocultar todo lo posible el tono de timidez.

-Te he traído esto-Rapunzel le dejó la jarra y los paños sobre un barril-Debes de estar agotado.

-No sabes cuánto, rubita-mientras se explicaba, Euegene se pasó unos de los pañuelos húmedos por el rostro-Tu caballo es de armas tomar, nunca había visto a un animal tan avispado.

El chico cogió la jarra y se sirvió el agua en el vaso en dos ocasiones seguidas, para luego bebérsela con avidez. Rapunzel esperó pacientemente a que terminase; y una vez que lo hizo, la chica decidió hablar.

-¿Crees que conseguirás domarlo en tres semanas?

-Lo intentaré, aunque reconozco que será complicado, porque ese mustang es más testarudo de lo que hubiera pensado. Voy a necesitar estar con él gran parte de la mañana y toda la tarde, así podré ganarme su confianza con más rapidez y, si todo marcha bien, ensillarlo y montarlo a mediados de la segunda semana.

-¿Podrás hacerlo sin ayuda? No es que no confié en tus tácticas de doma, pero me preocupa que resultes herido cuando estés sólo frente al caballo.

-No te preocupes, yo… Un momento, ¿te preocupas por mí?-Eugene no podía ocultar su sorpresa, la cual expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eh… bueno…-la muchacha se tapó los carrillos sonrojados con el pelo y bajó la mirada-Pues claro, tengo un trato contigo, ¿recuerdas?: Debo sacarte sano y salvo de aquí.

-Sí, por supuesto-el ladrón se sintió algo decepcionado por la contestación de la rubia, aunque no supo por qué.

-Bueno, en fin. Te dejaré a solas, necesitas descansar.

Rapunzel dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su albergue.

-Rubita-la llamó Eugene.

La aludida se viró hacia él con aire entre feliz y confuso, aunque lo de feliz no comprendía por qué.

-Gracias-le dijo el joven con una sonrisa sincera.

Rapunzel le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de respuesta y ambos volvieron a perderse en los ojos del otro, sintiendo una agradable sensación de calor y bienestar, pero pronto alejaron sus miradas y decidieron centrarse en sus propios asuntos. Eugene siguió intentando eliminar el calor restante de su cuerpo, pero no pudo quitarse el que sentía en su interior cuando recordaba a Rapunzel y sus amables gestos, ni cuando le venían a la mente su vívido y determinado mirar de color verde y su cálida sonrisa. Por su parte, Rapunzel se vio incapaz de centrarse en la lectura de su novela, porque cada rincón de su mente hallaba un recuerdo de Eugene: Su deslumbrante y bella sonrisa, sus hermosos y atrayentes ojos castaños, su magnífico cuerpo…

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño en un buen rato, pues no paraban de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería pasar un tiempo el uno junto al otro y conocerse mejor; acercarse más…


End file.
